Bokuto Sayuri
by LilyofOurFanfics
Summary: To Sayuri, having a brother has never been an issue, yet having a bastard brother is a whole different thing. After 16 years of a stable family life, Bokuto Sayuri meets Bokuto Eita, her half-brother. After Eita starts attending her school, her recklessness only makes things worse for herself. But a few dirty little secrets puts them all in deadly danger.
1. A Warning

"That can't be! You have the same eyes!"

My classmates sure are good observers since when I tried to make them believe Eita wasn't related.

Then, others decided to bring up other qualities that my half-brother and I shared

"Their noses!"

"They send off the same vibe!"

"Their strong built bodies!"

Well, I couldn't help but giggle at that last comment since I'm forever thankful for inheriting my father's Kōtarō physique. He used to be the ace of Fukurodani's Volleyball Team back in High School! My father Tetsurō also used to play Volleyball back in his school years as well but in Nekoma High. I do enjoy playing volleyball but the girls' team is weak at Shiratorizawa. I'm part of the swimming team instead but that doesn't stop me from throwing some tosses to the boys' team.

Our homeroom teacher called everybody down to their seats and Eita sat down a few rows away from me.

I gave Eita some elusive glances. He had the same black with white ends hair as my father, but instead, he wore it down similar to that Akaashi man. It is true, his facial features and strong physique were the same as mine; but, unlike him, my mid-neck length hair was purely black and I was taller, tanner than him.

Yet, it did not take him long to notice me staring. I have never seen my eyes or my father's with such vicious gaze, unlike this boy. His cold, analytical stare forced me to look away to avoid freezing to death.

After the first period, he approached my desk.

"I really don't want you to hold grudges, okay?" He said and giggled a little bit "I actually think it's cool, having a sister, even if it's a half-sister...Do you think...maybe...we could treat each other as brother and sister?"

That was it, I couldn't hold it. First, he looked at me as if I were a rotten piece of meat, and then he approached me talking so disgustingly sweet.

I abruptly stood up from my chair, causing him to slightly jump away. I stare at the floor for a few seconds, gaining some composure.

"Okay, when's your birthday?" I was able to pull off a smile.

His-my father's-MY eyes shined with hope "November 11! What about yours?"

I chuckled "Right. Listen to me Eita-kun. You can't just come up and say something like that, can you?" I leaned closer "Can't you see what happened? My parents had already had ME when YOUR father lured my father back to him and had YOU" I shrieked and slammed my desk.

I knew it was such a cruel accusation to make but I couldn't stand to think that my father willingly went back to that Akaashi man after he married Tetsurō. Still, I continued "You and your father came with the resolve to destroy my family, do you think I am that dumb? Why are you even here?"

I sighed and took my books in my arms. I placed my hand on his shoulder and leaned close to whisper in his ear "You're not and will never be my brother. Why did you take the Bokuto name? You are disgusting." And then I made my way towards the hall.

"Onee-chan" I halted and looked back, exasperated.

He was laughing. His gaze piercing right through my very soul. How could someone look so different in a blink of an eye?

I jumped back a little when Eita swiftly extended his arm to point at me.

"Let me get this straight," He smirked "I did not come to ruin your life, but if you were to get it as tough as me you could never survive. Not like you are now, believe me."

I scoffed, approaching him again just to move that index finger off my face.

"The fuck do you mean?" I growled

"Life is a war you could never survive, spoiled child"

I inhaled, trying not to choke this bastard.

"Is that a threat?"

"A warning."

I should have paid attention to this. That way, I could have prevented dragging everyone to hell with me.


	2. Family Matters

I tried to dry my tears as I walked home, I didn't want my parents to worry.

"Tadaima" I faked a cheerful tone as took off my school shoes and switched them for sandals at the entrance of my house.

"Okaerinasai" Replied my father Tetsurō from the kitchen. It smelled really nice so I approached.

"How was school today? I'm making Gyudon, your favorite" He turned back to smile at me for a second.

"It was ok-mmmm! that's why it smells so nice!, well, everything you cook is delicious dad" I nervously grinned

"Sayu-" Dad was interrupted by a strong slam of the front door.

"TA. DA. I. MAAAA" Kōtarō came in jumping, alternating his feet. He held Tetsurō by his waist with both hands and kissed him softly.

He was approaching me to hug me but I slipped from his arms and stormed into my room "Ihavesomuchhomeworkhellodad" I shouted before locking the door.

The room was dark and I didn't bother to turn on the lights. I stuck to the door and slowly sank to the floor, crying. 'Why did my dad met with that Akaashi man after he was already married to my father?' This was the only thing that roamed in my head.

I remember one time he was mentioned in a conversation after I graduated from middle school. My parents began telling me stories from their high school years. My father Kōtarō mentioned this Akaashi was a setter at Fukurodani's Volleyball Team and his best friend.

But one thing disturbed me even more, why did Tetsurō let Kōtarō kiss him? Just a day ago he knew Kōtarō had a son with Akaashi...or maybe...maybe he KNEW it all this time?

I slammed the door open and, with heavy steps, I walked to the kitchen.

"Just in time to set the table Sayu-"

I slammed the kitchen counter.

"DID YOU KNOW ABOUT IT ALL TETSU-OTŌ-SAN?" I cried.

My parents exchanged surprised looks. "Sayuri calm down right now," Kōtarō said in a serious tone.

I became more upset. "Why did you went off to that Akaashi man after marrying my father?" I squealed. Tetsurō stood up quickly to hug me. He was trembling.

Kōtarō gulped "H-how do you know that?"

"Honey...did something happen in school today?" Tetsurō said nervously.

I breathed, trying to calm down a little. "H-he's in my class" I escaped from my dad's embrace to reach out for a napkin. My father Kōtarō took the napkin in his hand and instead gave me a handkerchief. "T-thanks" I said with my puffy nose.

I looked up at my father's eyes. The same as mine in this moment: red and dripping tears.

"I'm so sorry Sayuri I-" he sobbed.

It really broke my heart to see him like this. I looked at Tetsurō. He led Kōtarō to the living room and sat him down. While they both walked, I served up three glasses of water.

When I arrived in the living room we were all calmer.

Kōtarō took a deep breath "It was my mistake. Months after we got married your father and I got into a really big fight so I decided to visit my parents in Tokyo. Why was that even for? They didn't really want me home after they knew I am gay. I was very lonely that night after my parents kicked me out. When I found him walking down the street, smiling at me, my boyfriend once, my closest friend. I couldn't help-i-t-"

He was sobbing inconsolably. Both Tetsurō and I caressed his back.

When he calmed down he continued "When I realized what I had done, I came back to Tetsurō begging forgiveness. I left him here with you in his womb and cheated on him with Akaashi" He snorted loudly "Your father is the best man in the world Sayuri, and you are the best daughter. Neither of you deserved this, and I didn't know Akaashi got pregnant, you know? It's actually very hard for a man to get pregnant, Tetsurō and I tried for half a year to have you. I felt responsible for Eita. After all, Akaashi raised him all on his own. I still don't know why they moved here, but you are my family and I'll never leave you"

We were all crying and hugging each other in the end. Dinner went perfect, we shared stories and laughed a lot, Gyudon's flavor was really enhanced in good company.


	3. Friends and The Fiend

PLAYLIST: _user/_ lilyfy _/playlist/1Q4CLrdA0CY7WB7xjesBTc?si=0V8DoV6JTEuFxEQk5l7SRw_

I woke up the next day earlier than usual so I got ready for school. I watched a couple of anime episodes and made some memes and sent them to my friend Stella.

She replied instantly 'ｌｏｌｙｏｕ ｕｐ ｍａｋｉｎｇ ｍｅｍｅｓ ｓｏ ｅａｒｌｙ？'

I replied ' ｏｆ c ｏｕｒｓｅ！！ '

Stella has been my friend for many years. We have always shared the same interests. Actually, I am very sociable, the fact that my parents are both males didn't alienate me.

I decided to get breakfast but, too late, my parents were already up and ready to go.

I crossed my arms and tilted my hip "Well well look who is up so early".

Kōtarō flipped abruptly from the stove "HEH?! Sayuri I drive you to school every day but HEYHEYHEYYY! My sunshine" He kissed my forehead with a pan in hand.

"Eek! Be careful dad" I scolded him.

Tetsurō grinned as he drank his coffee and read the newspaper.

It's true, Kōtarō drives me to school every day. He is the kind of father who played music loudly and sang along all the lyrics. Whenever he can, he would pick me up after school, and we would end up going to the local arcade for a while or buying dessert for dinner.

* * *

"HAVE A GOOD ONE SUNSHINE!" He waved goodbye after I got out of the car, attracting some gazes towards us. I walked to my shoebox and met up with some friends.

"Oi Bokuto, your father sure is loud, I was only half awake until I heard him shouting. How refreshing"

I chuckled and made my way to class.

I was walking down the hall when someone clutched onto my back

"STELLA! I could greet you properly but you decided to jump on my back so..."

Iwazumi Stella. She is half-American, white and slim with light brown hair, visibly shorter than me. She was surely the one to be collected out the two of us, but sometimes she got so fired up I barely recognized her but that didn't change the fact that I hold her dear in my heart. Even though I haven't told him about Eita.

She hopped off my back, looking like a hyperactive bunny.

"Oi oi oiiii, is something wrong Stella-chan?"

"Are you going to practice with the Volleyboys, Lily-chan?" She pronounced my name in the American style, so cool! She was just _crazy_ for Yamagata-chan.

"Probably, Tendō-chan and Ōhira-chan always come by after swimming practice to see if I'm up to some tosses," I said as we started walking again "You should probably wait for me after swimming practice so I can sneak you up for volleyball practice after swimming; I'll be super tired but..."

I started spinning in the hall "for the sake of reuniting you with your Romeo" I said in a cheesy voice making a Western reverence.

Stella blushed and giggled "Thank you so much Lily-chan, I'll sit on the benches to read some manga and cheer from time to time"

I smiled broadly "Yay!" I placed a hand on my chin "Actually I have to catch up with Tendō-chan about Shounen Jump"

* * *

So we settled up our plans and parted different ways to our respective classes which were a breeze. Break was super fun, I sat with Stella and other friends, Tendō sat with us for a while as well as Ushijima-chan. We are basically a bunch of clowns and fangirls/boys, sometimes I feel Ushijima-chan is way too serious, oh, and he's actually my lefty buddy, he just...doesn't smile or laugh a lot

After last period, we met up and made our way to the pools. While on our way, making jokes and fangirling, out of the sudden, Stella went quiet.

"Um...Lily-chan, don't you think Tendō has been paying you more attention than usual lately?"

"Huh? Tendō and I have been very close since we all started High School" I started feeling slightly hot in my cheeks. "Stella-chan...are you trying to say that he— I don't know…that he likes me?" I grinned nervously.

She chuckled lightly "I've always thought he likes you, I just think he's planning to finally make a move"

I felt as I turned bright red "S-sTELLA-" I squealed.

"We have arrived" She opened the doors to the pools and she grinned "But don't mind it that much, go and swim that red off your face" She waved goodbye as I went to the lockers.

I got in my swimsuit and made my warm-ups before diving in the pool. Sorry Stella, but that's all I'm thinking about now. I've always found Tendō sweet and I feel so enchanted whenever he gets fired up; he's outstanding in volleyball as well! I dropped my jaw when I first saw him play in an official match, and we like the same things as well. He has been to my house a couple times, sometimes to celebrate victories with the team, sometimes to watch some anime we are hyped about, sometimes he drops by on the weekends with some snacks and unread manga volumes he buys. My parents used to tease me a lot about him back in first-year but I told them to stop...they still do sometimes.

"OI BOKUTO-CHAAAAN WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE EVERYONE IS ALREADY SWIMMING" I went back to my senses to look up where Tendō was shouting at me, standing next to Ōhira and Stella.

I was trembling, embarrassed but I had to act normal "Hey Tendō-chan!" I finally dived into the pool...but...instead of washing off the red on my cheeks they just got redder.

 _'Does he actually likes me? I would DIE if he just looks at me as a good friend'_

Wait. What did I just thought?

 _'Sayuri, do you want him to look at you as more than a friend? Ok calm down, first do you like him? Yeah, I mean he's very nice and I find him super cool with me and my friends'_

 ***play Love on the Brain by Rihanna***

I started swimming properly _'Second, do you think he's handsome?'_

The coach whistled for us swimmers to change to backstroke swimming. I saw Stella and Ōhira talking cheerily while Tendō was staring intensely at me, but when he figured I was looking his way, he blushed and looked away.

 _'He's tall and I find his dorky expressions adorable, his red spiky hair is really soft actually, I've touched it before'_

He looked back at me and I smiled at him, he smiled back broadly and his pupils, that are normally small, were so wide and his eyes shined.

"B-bokuto-chan nice swimming you have going on there!" He said excited, I could see he was grabbing the bar in front of him too tightly now.

I smiled at him again.

 _'I actually find him attractive, but I will wait for Tendō-chan to come to me first'_

I finished practice and changed into comfortable, sporty clothes. I met with Stella, Tendō, and Ōhira at the hall outside the pools.

"Bokuto-" Tendō ran towards me, took my bag and carried me in his arms "-chaaaan!" He started spinning and I looked at him comfortably in his arms. I blushed a little when he stopped spinning and looked right into my eyes. "Huh? Are you tired because of swimming? Aw! I really wanted to practice some tosses with you~" He pouted.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm good for some tosses, now carry me to the Volleyball gym" I arched one of my eyebrows, and made an arrogant face which shortly collapsed to laughs. He did not laugh, instead, he contemplated me with his mouth half open.

After a while he snapped from his trance "YES BOKUTO-SAMA" He started jogging with me in his arms, Ōhira and Stella caught up.

Stella looked at me with a face like _'oyaoyaoya'_ (yes, yes I did the oya oya) and Ōhira looked at me like _'he's crazy for you'_ I just nodded, grinning. Tendō looked like he was lost in a daydream, pressing me against him.

We arrived at the gym, the other players saw me in Tendō's arms, Ushijima-chan looked particularly shocked.

"TENDŌ NICE RECEIVE" Some of them shouted, but he remained in his daydream.

I poked at his chest, and he immediately looked down to me. I blushed...again. "S-satori-kun," HE GASPED "Do you think you can put me down?"

"OF COURSE MY LO-BOKUTO-SAMA" He slowly put me down, his hands shaking

"W-where do I put y-your bag?" He squeezed the handle with both hands

 ***stop music***

"It's okay, you can give it to me, I'll leave it with Iwaizumi-chan" I grinned. GOD, He was so adorable.

I turned to the rest of the boys and grabbed Stella by an arm who was already eyeing Yamagata.

"Hello guys, mind if I practice some tosses with you? Can Iwaizumi-chan stay?"

"Of course, welcome girls!" They all said, excited.

"SHE CALLED ME SATORI-KUN!" I heard Tendō as he jumped in front of Shirabū and Ōhira.

I chuckled.

Stella sat on the benches and Yamagata approached her to talk, she sneaked a thumbs up to me on the side.

"You go, girl~" I shouted deliberately.

I started practicing receives with Ōhira when Koraito-chan, the team captain back then, called everyone to the gather in front of him.

"My fellow teammates, today I formally introduce you to a newbie, interested to be in the team" I chuckled along with the boys until I saw who walked in.

"I introduce you to Bokuto Eita"

Everyone greeted him and then turned towards me "Huh? Bokuto-chan, is he related to you?"

"Lily-chan?" Stella said confused "Why does this guy resembles you a bit too much?"

Tendō jumped in front of Eita "Iwaizumi-chan is right Bokuto-chan! Why does this guy have your pretty eyes?"

I replied to neither of them and laughed loudly, staring at Eita, who looked nervous.

I turned to Koraito. "Oi, Koraito-san, can I test the newbie?" I grinned back at Eita, looking down on him.

"Great idea, Bokuto-chan! Pick your players" Then he placed a hand on my shoulder and whispered this in my ear "Go easy on him. And what got into you? Jeez, you got everyone creeping out"

"Don't worry" I winked at him and then faced Eita and spoke out loud "Let's see if we're actually related"

Out of nowhere, Eita smiled pompously back at me.

 **THE BOKUTO SIBLINGS SHOWDOWN UNRAVELS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
